


Anta

by TheVampireLucinda



Series: You [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Love, Love Triangles, M/M, POV First Person, Rivals, thoughts, trying not to fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: “It is not the promise that makes us believe the man, but the man the promise.” (Aeschylus) Kenny POV. Part 4 of the “You” series.





	Anta

I can't deny that there's something between us.

And it's fucking _bothering_ me, like a persistent ache in the back of my head.

There are long stretches of time when I don't even think about you, if I'm honest. But then I see you, and every emotion comes rushing back.

It's starting to piss me off.

But a part of me is...intrigued.

It's been a long time since I've felt _this_.

Because _this_ is dangerous, and _this_ is how people get hurt.

Honestly, I thought I hated you. But now that time is passing, I can see that it's not like that at all. Sure, we're rivals, and yeah, you represent a lot of what I hate, but I don't actually hate _you_.

And I know that you don't hate me. I can see a lot of things in your eyes when we look at each other, but hatred isn't one of them.

In fact, I think it might actually be...

No. Not that. Can't be that.

I hope it's not _that_.

Because _that_ is what I'm starting to feel, and _that_ will be the end of us.

Listen. I'm an idiot. And a lost cause.

But there's still hope for you. Just give it up, push me away, and I'll leave you alone.

Once I beat you, we'll never have to interact with each other again.

And that's probably for the best, isn't it?

Listen, the thing that's forming between us is dangerous. And I'm counting on you to end it.

Because I'm not entirely sure that I want it to stop.

 

 


End file.
